Electronic devices continue to increase in complexity and functionality. This poses several challenges to designers of such devices. For example, it may be difficult to develop and provide an intuitive, functional, and convenient user interface for an electronic device having robust functionality, especially when the device is small in size.
Recently, touch-screen displays have become popular user interfaces for certain electronic devices. Touch-screens are especially conducive to small electronic devices at least because they allow for an expansive set of user inputs and can replace other limited input interfaces such as dedicated mechanical input buttons. However, there remains room to improve upon standard touch screen interfaces.